


Double Trouble On BBC Breakfast

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley and Bettany have a slight... run-in.





	Double Trouble On BBC Breakfast

Shirley has already finished her segment, had finished it ages ago, but she had stayed to ‘do photos’ with those who wanted them. Now she’s watching the final few segments of the show... her attention had been caught by the historian who was also on the show. By the time she is ready to leave the studios Bettany is also heading out, needing to get back to her waiting room and gather her bag. They collide, quite by accident. 

“I’m so sorry...”

Shirley is quick to apologize, she has been playing with her phone as she walks away, not seeing Bettany until she crashed into her. All the same she is captivated by the brightness of Bettany’s eyes. 

“It’s okay... are you alright?”

Bettany can’t help her smile, even as she moves to step closer.

“Fine, I’m fine...”

Shirley sounds less than sure and Bettany laughs slightly.

“Why don’t we share a cab?”

She suggests it lightly, knowing the BBC will have booked them both a cab anyway, they may as well share it. 

“Sure.”

“Okay, wait here... I’ll be back in a bit.”

Shirley watches Bettany go with a smile, knowing she’ll have to get the other woman’s number, and find a reason to contact her again. If she wasn’t expected home she’d linger a while with Bettany.


End file.
